


The Wonders of (Continued) Creation

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Not long after their return to Earth, it snows in San Francisco.  Bones isn't pleased by the snow at all, until Jim reminds him there are lots of things to be happy about.  Comment fic for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/299601.html?thread=9717585#t9717585">these pictures</a> at this week's Daily Captain & Doctor at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a>  (members only), hosted this week by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://akuchan-47.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://akuchan-47.livejournal.com/">akuchan_47</a> .  Schmoopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of (Continued) Creation

Author: blcwriter  
Title: The Wonders of (Continued) Creation  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary:  Not long after their return to Earth, it snows in San Francisco.  Bones isn't pleased by the snow at all, until Jim reminds him there are lots of things to be happy about.  Comment fic for [these pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/299601.html?thread=9717585#t9717585) at this week's Daily Captain & Doctor at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)   (members only), hosted this week by [](http://akuchan-47.livejournal.com/profile)[**akuchan_47**](http://akuchan-47.livejournal.com/) .  Schmoopy.

\--------------

They're back on Earth not even two weeks when it snows. Because homicidal rogue future Romulans and wormholes and new physics and time-traveling Vulcans to give the astronavs people hard-ons for years (and if that's not chilling enough on its own, Leo doesn't know what is) aren't enough.

The weather-sat people are saying something about the size of the _Narada_ and the drill and disturbance of the whatever-o-sphere, causing weird weather all over the planet, but no worries, they've got nanotech bots up in the 'spheres making repairs and things should be normal come Sunday.

Fuck Sunday. It's not supposed to snow in San Francisco _whenfuckingever_ , especially when he's still got briefings and patients to see. Doing it all in a cold-planet coat and fucking moon boots and socks even thicker and uglier than the ones his aunt used to knit-- and then changing into his regular uni once he's at his destination-- it's bullshit, that's what it is.

And on top of all that, he's hardly seen Jim, except for his weight crawling late into bed Leo's already collapsed, or the rare occasion when he gets in late and Jim's already whuffling his piglet-snore under the covers. If it weren't for that commendation ceremony when Jim was made captain, he'd hardly be sure Jim existed beyond a warm lump in the bed and notes on the table with literary type quotes he's too tired to look up, though they're all sappy and sweet and he'll look them up when he's not so fucking tired from walking through all this SNOW.

"BONES!"

It interrupts his mental tirade, and he turns to see Jim-- Jim, awake and not snuffling into his armpit or whatever part of Leo is closest-- wearing some wooly duffle coat in grey that even over the distance makes his eyes pop. Starfleet and their weird naval traditions-- they have the latest in science and fabrics at their dispersal, and they make their Captains wear 19th century bridge coats.

Jim untucks his hands from his pockets-- moron, no gloves-- and jogs over to Leo, a smile on his face and his cheeks ruddy with cold, eyes as cheery and giddy as the teeth-baring grin splitting his face.

"Bones!" he says, planting a fat kiss on Leo before he can chide him for not wearing gloves or a hat. Jim's lips are cold and just a bit chapped, his hands _freezing_ as he strokes Leo's cheeks with his thumbs. "Isn't all this snow _great?_ It's so pretty, all sparkly and fluffy even if it's no good for snowballs. Sulu and Cupcake and I already tried, but it _is_ good for snow angels, and Cupcake makes a really _HUGE_ one. It's awesome, come on, I'll show you."

He tugs Leo's (warm, gloved) hand out of his pocket, interlaces his fingers with Leo's, and drags him off toward the buildings Command keeps their offices in. Great. Jim is making snow angels-- out where all the Admirals can see.

"Jim, I've gotta..." he starts to explain, but Jim's already off on an enthusiastic explanation of how he hasn't seen snow like this since he was 18 and how the nanotech bots to fix this climate glitch were Chekov's spin on something they did in the old 21st during some warming crisis whatsit and isn't that _fantastic_ and "Nero thought he was going to destroy us and instead we've got this gorgeous SNOW and all these smart people to figure out new things and we _survived_ , Bones," and then they're there at the side of Central Command and Jim's peppering his face with kisses again, less enthusiastic puppy and more like little firework explosions each time he makes impact.

His freezing-cold hands on Leo's face this time are really quite warming, and he kisses back now for all that he's worth because of course, Jim is right.

There's a series of whoops and loud catcalls, and when Leo blinks and looks up to razz whomever's rude enough to heckle him _simply greeting his boyfriend,_ he sees that Admirals Pike, Nogura and Archer are sitting up in the midst of their snow angels, and Pike's got his fingers in his mouth, poised to wolf-whistle again.

Bones goes for the simple but effective raspberry as a response, grabs Jim by the lapels, and pulls them both down into the snow. It's not much of a snow angel, but it makes Jim laugh like crazy-- and that's a wondrous sound.


End file.
